


While The Sides Are Away, Virgil Will Play

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: The sides go away for the day and leave Virgil at home. They don't expect to come to back to him... looking like that...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	While The Sides Are Away, Virgil Will Play

It wasn’t often that Roman invited everyone out for a day in the Imagination, and it was even less often that almost all of them would take him up on the offer. Usually, Janus or Logan would be busy with their own work and end up staying behind along with one or two of the other sides, but this time, only Virgil remained back at the house. He’d taken the news much better than Roman had anticipated, which had left the other five sides to enjoy their day.

After completing their epic quest of (non-lethal) sword duels and puzzle dungeons, the group returned to the castle to rest. They trudged up the stairs and collapsed in the drawing room, covering almost every space available.

“I’ll open the portal in a moment.” Roman spoke through his still heaving breaths. “I just need a moment.”

“Take your time, kiddo. I think we all need to catch our breaths!” Patton said, still grinning despite his clear exhaustion.

“I just think we should go and check on Virgil, make sure he’s not curled up in a corner somewhere, thinking we all abandoned him or whatever.” Roman exaggeratedly waved his arms, his dramatics returning.

“It is highly doubtful that Virgil would think any of that, Roman.” Logan responded, “We all made it quite clear we would be returning within the day, and prior experience should reinforce such things.”

“Yeah, well… you still don’t know for sure!” Roman pouted, unable to come up with a better response. The snippy retort only garnered a raised eyebrow from the logical side, which served to rile Roman up further. Instead of starting an empty argument, the prince stood with a haughty sniff and stalked over to the cupboard that held the portal. Without a word, he opened the doors and entered.

The rest of the sides followed suit with Patton almost tripping over his own feet as he scrambled to get over to the portal. Upon reaching the other side, they all ran into Roman – who had not moved more than a step away from the exit. They were also greeted by very loud, unmistakably Virgil-like music and… singing?

Slowly and with a hand over Remus’ mouth to stop him from making any noise, the sides creeped through the hallway and over to Virgil’s room, which was – unsurprisingly – the source of the music. If they had spent more than a second thinking about it, they likely could have opened the door faster as the sound of it clicking open and moving over the carpet was eclipsed by the volume of the music. They were all somewhat in awe and surprise of what they found inside.

Virgil was clearly living his best emo fantasy. While he seemed to play the part of a retired emo kid on a day to day basis, this was entirely different. His makeup was far more pronounced and exaggerated, the dark eyeshadow had been done away with and perfectly messy eyeliner was instead surrounding his eyes. His lip was donning seemingly fake snakebite piercings that glinted in the low light, along with the dark purple stretcher sitting in his ear lobe. Either Virgil had obtained a wig, or he’d somehow lengthened his hair, but he’d been able to style it in the stereotypical fashion, complete with bringing back the purple hair dye for his fringe. The signature hoodie had been haphazardly thrown onto the couch that sat under his window, along with his normal ripped jeans and shoes. Virgil had replaced them with a slightly oversized t-shirt that seemed to have a band name scrawled across it, though it was barely decipherable to any of the sides due to the loud font choice, as well as a pair of highly distressed and graffitied jeans that hung just a little lower than necessary at his hips. Heavy-looking, buckled boots donned his feet as he seemingly performed to an invisible crowd, giving Roman a run of his money with the dramatic show he was putting on. For the added touches, Virgil wore wristband upon wrist band, up to three studded belts and fingerless gloves – some of which looked familiar as they had been passed onto Patton that one time… though Virgil refused to ever touch that subject again.

The sides stood there in awe, watching as Virgil – the most reserved of them all – perform his heart out to the music blaring from his speakers. Not one of them had anything to say… at least until the hand fell from Remus’ mouth.

“ _PLEASE_ FUCK ME!” Remus immediately yelled at the top of his lungs.

“WHAT?!” Virgil spun around, hand over his chest like he was dying. He blindly fumbled around for the remote for his speakers, turning down the volume as soon as he had it in his hands.

Remus cocked his hip, his almost hungry grin widening as he continued to stare at the anxious side, “Pierce me like one of your piercin-” Before he could finish, the remote that had been in Virgil’s hand landed squarely against Remus’ forehead with enough force to knock him unconscious immediately.

Before anyone could say anything more, Virgil stormed up to the door, his entire face red despite the white foundation he’d practically caked on. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!” He screeched before slamming the door in their faces.

Quiet followed as no one knew what to do. A loud embarrassed groan sounded from behind the door and Roman couldn’t help the snort that punched its way out of him.

“We should probably leave him for a bit. I’ll come check on him later.” Patton attempted to whisper, and they all nodded in agreement. They went their separate ways, leaving Roman to drag his dazed brother back to his room, rolling his eyes and hissing vague responses to the dark side’s mumbles of Virgil’s new-found attractiveness.


End file.
